Khan Zaman
Khan Zaman is a citizen of Afghanistan who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 460. American intelligence analysts estimate that he was born in 1962, in Zamikhel, Afghanistan. Khan, his son Gul Zaman, his brother Abib Sarajuddin,and his neighbor Mohammad Gul, were all captured on the night of January 21, 2002, early during the administration of Hamid Karzai. mirror Gul Zaman, and Mohammad Gul were released. Abib Sarajuddin and Khan Zaman were confirmed to have been correctly classified as "enemy combatants. Khan Zaman was transferred to Afghanistan on Feb. 8, 2006. witness Zaman testified on behalf of a neighbor, Mohammad Gul. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a trailer the size of a large RV. The captive sat on a plastic garden chair, with his hands and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Guantánamo Prisoners Getting Their Day, but Hardly in Court, New York Times, November 11, 2004 - mirrorInside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct a competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Zaman chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal.detainees ARB|Set_15_1318-1362.pdf#20}} Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Khan Zaman's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - pages 20-35 Allegations Administrative Review Board hearing Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards weren't authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they weren't authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. Zaman chose to participate in his Administrative Review Board hearing. detainees ARB|ARB_Transcript_Set_6_20255-20496.pdf#207}} Summarized transcript (.pdf), from Khan Zaman's Administrative Review Board hearing - page 207 Factors for and against Khan Zaman's continued detention The memos written to detainee's Administrative Review Board's alway broke down the factors into sections. Most detainee's transcripts preserve the factors classifications. Zaman's transcript does not preserve the classifications. *''The detainee stated he knew of Pacha Khan Zadran and that Zadran was a good man and the detainee's tribal leader. *''Pacha Khan Zadran, a field commander, initiated field operations against the coalition military forces in the Afghan provinces of Konar, Laghman, Nangarhar, Paktia, and Paktika. *''The detainee reported that the United States bombed his home after receiving some incorrect information about him. *''A modified very high frequency transceiver was seized at the time the detainee and three others were captured. *''The radio was identified as the same type utilized by Taliban members. *''Coalition forces were fired upon during the detainee's capture. *''The detainee said the United States should imprison him for not doing anything wrong. *''The detainee stated he never heard of Jamaat Tablighi and that he was not a member of that organization. *''The detainee claimed no knowledge of any very high frequency hand held radio. *''The detainee denied that his fingerprints would be found the radio that was seized at the time of his capture. *''The detainee denied having any knowledge of the attacks in the United States prior to their execution on September 11, 2001 and also denied knowledge of any rumors of plans of future attacks on the United States or the United States interests. References Category:Living people Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:1962 births Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:Afghan extrajudicial prisoners of the United States